The Snow Queen
by AtomicPirate
Summary: "I'm not a nutter!" She shouted. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Don't be daft, of course you are. Why else did you move to London?" Elsa gawped at the man, her mouth open slightly. Sherlock continued. "But the more important thing is: You're. Not. Ordinary." He gestured to her hands, frozen and very, very blue. "If I may?"
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:

Anna Arendelle bit her lip, wrapping her cloak tighter around her shoulders as she stepped out into the dreadful cold. Inside her thoughts, she cursed herself for betraying her sister so easily. _But... _Anna paused in her thoughts for a moment. _No. Elsa needs help. If my sister's ever going to control it, then she needs help._

Anna grimaced as she hailed the taxi. _I just hope he can help her._

The young woman clambered into the taxi and shut the door hastily. "221 B Baker Street, please," She told the driver.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa paced her small, closed bedroom. She brought her hands to her mouth as if to thaw the thin layer of ice that formed around them.

"Conceal it," She mumbled to herself. "Don't feel it!" She repeated, a bit louder. Suddenly her phone rang.

Elsa hesitated a moment before finally picking the phone, freezing the case in the process. "Hello?" She droned. "Kristoff? What is it?"

Elsa's brow furrowed as she listened to her sister's boyfriend on the other end of the line. "What?" She asked. "You mean...? Anna? She's...!"

Elsa clenched her teeth and pounded on the table hard. Small snowflakes started to whirl around her head as Elsa got angrier and angrier.

"I can't believe her!" Elsa stormed. Then, "Wait a minute..._Sherlock?_" She shouted into the phone. "_The _Sherlock? _The _Sherlock _HOLMES?_ God!" Elsa's lip curled as she thought about what her sister was doing. "Thank you for this _intriguing _information, Kristoff. I'll contact you later." She ended the call, and with a few buttons, her sister was on the line.

Across London, Anna's phone rang in her pocket. She groaned when she glanced at the ID. "Elsa!" She managed to chirp, her tone betraying no motive. The cabbie turned his head around for a moment when screaming erupted from the other end of the line.

Anna blinked in surprise. "God, Elsa," She said. "It's unseemly to scream, or didn't you listen to our parents?" Anna said. Normally she would be the one screaming in anger, but she figured a little teasing couldn't hurt.

"_Right,_" Her sister said, and could be heard taking a deep breath. "_Right. Anyway. Anna?_"

"Yep?"

"_Two words for you._"

"And they are?"

"_Sherlock. Holmes._"

Anna said nothing. "Who told you that?" She whispered into her phone.

Elsa debated on whether or not to say. The information could quite possibly ruin Anna's life. "_A... a friend of mine._"

"Really?" Anna sang. "Friends? Actual friends? Congratulations, Elsa!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, allowing herself the slimmest of smiles. "_Yeah-huh, I've got friends. Sort-of. But no, no, we're not talking about me,_" Elsa declared. "_We're talking about why the hell you're contacting Sherlock Holmes! About ME! Do you _know _how crazy you'll think you-_"

"Oop! I'm here, Elsa! Gotta go!" With a small smile, Anna pressed the button and Elsa's voice was cut off. She heaved a sigh, before sucking it all back in again when the taxi slowed to a stop.

The cabbie named his price and Anna paid it, stepping out onto the snow drifted sidewalk.

The taxi zoomed away and Anna bit her lip. In front of her was a small cafe with a steady trickle of consumers enter and exiting. The window above that looked empty, and Anna prayed that it wasn't. She wasn't entirely sure if she could face her sister afterwards.

Anna strolled through the door and up the stairs. She drew in her breath at the closed door bringing back so many memories. She raised a tentative hand and tapped twice, and then twice again.

From inside she heard a male's voice yell, "Sherlock! Client!". And then another's say, "Oh! Good! I was getting bored. Come right in!"

Anna slipped off her mittens, shoved them into her pocket, and burst into the room. Two men stared at her, and she burst into an awkward smile.

"Ah, hello," She chirped, straightening her posture. "You must be Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Well, of course I know you're Sherlock and John. I mean, well, I've read the blog. And, I mean, well, I mean, c'mon, who _doesn't _know that you're-"

"Just... stop talking," demanded Sherlock. "It's getting boring."

Anna's brow furrowed. "Oh." She was silent.

The John one stammered an apology. "Sorry, sorry, i-it's just, well, it's just my flatmate, Sherlock. But, now that you're here and he knows every one of your deep dark secrets," John leaned back into his recliner and took a sip of his tea. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Sherlock stood up as Anna sat down. "You have a case," He snapped. "Tell me about it."

Anna bit her lip and stared at the floor.

"When you're ready," Reassured John.

Anna blinked a few times, trying to get her thoughts straight. It was all so confusing. She didn't even really know the details herself. Just a few things here and there. She took a deep breath, her eyes shut tight as a line.

"I-I think," She stared, opening her eyes to find Sherlock gazing over her. "I think my sister murdered someone."

She had both their attention now. Sherlock's eyes flickered back to the window while John's stayed fixated on her. "Just 'someone'?" Asked the former.

"No," She answered. "Several people. They all angered her... greatly. She's been having some anger issues for a few months now. Screaming and shouting at random for no reason. I'm really worried. I'm afraid that she's going to hurt herself."

"I think she's hiding something, too," Anna continued. "Ever since we were very young she's been wearing these gloves. I-I used to think she just had a problem with dirt, but... it seems to be more than that. Everywhere she goes it gets... _colder. _Like, _a lot _colder. And it's really weird, because sometimes..."

Anna bit her lip. "Sometimes... I'll hear her, like, _chanting _in her room. Almost always the same things."

"And they are?" Asked Sherlock.

"_Conceal, don't feel,_" Recited Anna. "_Don't let it show. _Um... _No emotions, no torments. Be the good girl, you've got to be-_"

"Sounds like she's got depression," Commented John.

Sherlock nodded. "How were the victims killed?"

Anna's faced betrayed no emotion. "They... froze. They were frozen to death."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello... people. ****I'm terrible at socializing.****This is so why I don't have a Facebook.**** Despite having ten days to write it, this is a painfully short chapter, because I write painfully short chapters as force of habit, because I have literally only been writing for three years. Please forgive me persons of the internet, for you are awesome I do not deserve you in any way. :)**

**Also, PLEASE review this. This thing's like my very first ever writing thing that I have posted on the internet and I NEED to know my writing weaknesses. NEED to. So please please please review! Please! And thank you! :)**

Sherlock sat down and stared intently into Anna's eyes. "Froze?" He repeated. "Froze how?"

Anna shook her head. "I... I don't know really. I just..." She sighed. "One day I heard Elsa in the other room sobbing. And, y'know, Elsa _never _sobs, so I went in to check on her, right?"

"Of course," Said John.

Sherlock just stared at her.

Anna didn't like that.

"So..." The red-head tried to regain her thoughts. "So, I go in her room, and it's _freezing _cold. Like, not just _cold, _but, _cold-cold, _y'know? I'm talking absolutely _frigid _in her room_._

"So I'm all like, 'Oh, my _god, _Elsa, it's _freezing _in here!', and when she hears me, she just turns around and bloody _screams,_ '_GET! OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! YOU'RE BLOODY SICK! GET OUT!_'.

"Sorta unrelated right now but Elsa never ever screamed before that time and almost never ever stopped screaming after that so... yeah." Anna chuckled for some reason.

"Anyway, so after Elsa screams at me I'm just all like, 'Elsa! What the hell's gotten into you!' And then she just _looks_ at me with this blind _rage_ and that when I see it."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. "See what?"

Anna digged into her back pocket and pulled out her phone, turning it to the two boys.

Her voice cracked a little bit. "This. I look in her room and see this."

It's a picture, a small snapshot of what Anna saw in that few seconds.

Elsa's slightly blurred face of rage.

The icicles, sharp and threatening, protruding from the walls and ceiling.

And the body.

Clear and cold and frozen and dead.

Anna swiped the screen. "A week later, Elsa was at one of her meetings and her bedroom door was open and this is what I see inside."

Now: Another body, a woman this time, screaming, her hands up in front of her as if trying to protect herself.

Anna swiped the screen again. "Two weeks later... another body."

It was another woman, a teenager, probably, frozen in the act of trying to run and hide in the bathroom. It was clear she had been screaming as well, terrified of the monster chasing her.

Without warning, Sherlock's arm snapped out and grabbed the phone, held it for two seconds, before throwing it back roughly at Anna, leaping out of his chair, and smartly strolling to the door.

"Oi!" Anna yelled. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To your flat!"


End file.
